Tragedy Of Hopelessness: The Last
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: Maggie is battling her worst enemy: depression. Going back to school is only going to tear her down, eventually until there's nothing left. That's what she believes, until somebody unexpected wants to become her friend. [Magachi]


**Chapter 1 **

_"I'm caged, I'm trapped_

_There's no going back_

_To the freedom I treasure so dear_

_Demons clawing at the light_

_My heart is taken back by fright_

_I want to be anywhere but here_

_Climbing but falling_

_I find myself bawling_

_Everyone's looking...the end is near_

_Snickers and laughter_

_It's my soul that they're after_

_Slowly recurring year by year_

_Tempted by dreams_

_Is this what it seems?_

_I tend to shed only a tear_

_But this dream isn't long_

_My freedom is gone_

_And it's thanks to this hell hole right here."_

Silence and awkward tension filled the dull pallid classroom of Room 4 as Maggie finished presenting her original piece. The only member of the audience applauding was none other than Charlotte. "Yippee! Bravo, Bravo!" she cheered, earning herself a glare from the previous speaker.

"Umm thank you Maggie for that, uh...heartwarming poem." Mr. Milk said, his voice quivering. "Would anybody else like to share something to the class?"

_**"I do!"**_

Heads turned and gasps were heard, for that menacing voice belonged to Vendetta. She narrowed her eyes at her homeroom teacher in an attempt to frighten him. "Oh uh, of course, Vendetta." Mr. Milk replied. The pig-tailed girl smirked and got out of her chair carrying a metal box to the front. "Yay! Go Vendetta! Whoop, whoop!" Charlotte shouted. The aforementioned grit her teeth in annoyance and turned towards the cheerful teen. _**"Shut up you stupid girl!"**_

Everyone's attention was immediately cast on Vendetta as she cleared her throat. _**"We are not stupid Freshman anymore, so in celebration, I have created my most deadly fiend yet. It is a fiend that will destroy Charlotte permanently. Heheheh!"**_

"Yippee!"

Vendetta maneuvered her hand over the lid of the box and released her terrifying fiend. It was a huge black arachnid with piercing red eyes and sharp snapping jaws. It gave out a menacing shriek and grabbed Charlotte with its right claw. The monster hurled itself from the classroom to the outside, continuing to carry the naive high school girl to her doom. Over the years, Vendetta and her hellish creations have only become more malevolent and destructive.

"Charlotte no!" Marvin screamed.

"Leave it be! Let the fiend destroy her."

The preppy teal-haired boy was shocked to hear those words come from somebody other than Vendetta. He turned to his left only to find Maggie giving him an emotionless stare. Marvin's eyes softened, a look of remorse now presently on his face. "Maggie...please don't do this." Without a given response, she swiftly diverted herself away. The gloomy teen now clutched the hem of her skirt, trying with all her might not to tear up.

Vendetta returned to her seat still cackling with laughter. "_**We did a very good job. Huh Hamster?" **_The giant rodent gave his master an affirming grunt.

Mr. Milk quietly slid himself to the front of the room holding a stack of gamboge-colored slips in his hands. "If uh nobody minds me doing so, I will now pass out the class schedules." Neither Vendetta nor her hamster said anything, so he went ahead with handing out the slips of paper.

Maggie was so lost in her thoughts that, for a moment, she forgot where she was. The schedule landing on her desk interrupted her short daydream. She scanned her eyes across the given sheet.

She sighed, "How lame."

_Ring! Ring! _

"Okay students, class is dismissed." Vendetta and Grudge bolted out of their seats, decreasing anyone else's chances of leaving the classroom first. Maggie took her time precious time, not wanting to see what this dreadful day had in store for her. She hurriedly walked out of the class, accidently bumping into Marvin in the process. "My pencil."

* * *

><p>"Your P.E. clothes and lockers will be ready by Friday. In the meantime, just sit on the bleachers and chat with your friends." Mr. Mochi declared, negotiating with the other teachers in the gymnasium. Maggie sat at the very top of the bleachers, alone with only a blue notebook and ballpoint pen to keep her company.<p>

_Period 2 was a bore._

"What theme should I write about next?" she thought. "Wretchedness...catastrophe...schizophrenia…."

"Hi Maggie!"

The melancholic young girl looked up from her notebook expectantly. "Hey Marion."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

The slightly overweight female plopped down comfortably on the cold aluminum bleachers. "So how was your summer break?" Maggie twitched at the mention of that topic. "It was terrible."

"How come?"

She fidgeted her feet, trying to distract herself...but it was no use. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...okay…"

A short silence followed suit.

"What about yours?"

Marion cracked an earnest smile, like she was waiting to be asked just that. "It was wonderful. I went up to Canada for two months to visit some relatives of mine." Maggie impassively nodded, "Did you do anything specifically entertaining?" Marion's eyes immediately lit up, "Of course. Let's see….we went on my uncle's boat and went tubing in Lake Meese. We also went horseback riding. Oh, and we went to the national fireworks festival downtown, and that was pretty fun."

"Well I'm glad you had a pleasant stay."

"Thanks Maggie...I just wish I could've stayed over there. Nothing against you, it's just-"

"I know," the turquoise-haired girl interrupted. "You don't want to deal with Vendetta and her evil minions. Trust me, neither do I."

Marion rose to her feet with a brand new sense of determination. "There's always next year. Why, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of my escape from Clamburg. If you want, you can even join me."

"No thanks, I'm good." There was an obvious sorrow in her voice.

"W-Why not?"

Maggie rest her chin on the palms of her hands followed by a sad sigh. There was a point in time where she had hope, just recently in fact. It shouldn't have surprised her that misery would continue to follow her every step of the way. She learned that you can't be too enveloped in your happiness. It makes you blind and unaware of the despair and anguish waiting to consume your very being. There is no other choice than to succumb to it.

"It's just no use. I'm sorry Marion…"

She had nothing to say in response.

* * *

><p>Learning about history is more preferable when you're doing it on your own. At least that's the way Maggie sees it. In a class where you don't know anybody and you're forced to learn about uninteresting historical events…<p>

_Period 3 was a snore._

Sure Maggie is naturally introverted, but being surrounded by good friends and acquaintances is much more soothing. She didn't think the next class would be just as discontent and untolerable.

_Period 4 was a dirty whore._

And by whore, she meant Charlotte. The fact that math was Maggie's least favorite subject didn't bother her in the slightest.

"_Math math math math math, it's almost as easy as taking bath. Algebraic expressions and numbers galore, I can't wait to see what's in store. La la la la la la-"_

"Somebody needs to shut her up." Maggie groaned, banging her head repeatedly on the desk in front of her. Her friend Mort chuckled at that blunt but honest statement. "Hey, think on the bright side. You won't have to deal with her during lunch."

"Gee, I hope not. After that bell rings I'm getting as far away from her as possible."

Marvin leaned over his desk and tapped on the jubilant girl in front of him. "Charlotte, what happened when you were captured by that fiend? Are you okay?"

The bluenette smiled and nodded, "Teehee! Silly Marvin, of course I'm alright. The puppy was soooo nice. It carried me to the park and I gave it a couple of lemon drops I had in my pocket. After that, it took me to the grocery store to buy some onion sodas and clam sandwiches for Grandma. Ooh and some vegetables too. It was sooo much fun, if only you were there."

"It wasn't a puppy, it was a giant scorpion. Dumbass!" Maggie said, just loud enough for half the class to hear. Mort bit his lower lip, planning on steering clear if any drama were to take place.

"That's a bad word. You shouldn't say stuff like that you know." Charlotte replied with that same cheerful manner of hers.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome!"

"I was being sarcastic, idiot."

"Children, please settle down." Mrs. Marmalade advised. "There is no need for such verbal violence. Should I teach something fun for all of you?"

Charlotte's smile grew, "Yes please!"

"No." Maggie grumbled.

"Yes it is then!" the teacher concluded. She walked to the front, turning on the projector screen for all to see. "I know this is unrelated to algebra, but since today is the first day back to school, I thought we could all learn something cool. I am going to talk to you about the history of turnips."

"Yippee!"

"Kill me now."

* * *

><p>It felt like decades before it was finally lunchtime. Since Maggie and Mort were the first ones to get out of class, they just happened to get their cafeteria food before anyone else.<p>

"Looks like the lunch menu is never going to change." Maggie complained, poking the cold beef jerky with her fork. "I know right," Mort agreed. "Doesn't Vendetta ever get sick of having clams, beef jerky, and grape punch everyday?"

"Probably not. We've been getting served this crap for years."

"True."

They heard a loud penetrating scream coming from the direction of the lunch line. "**How dare you bring those vegetables here!"** Charlotte squealed with delight and brought the angry teenage girl in for a big hug. "Thank you so much Vendetta! The puppy you gave me was great. He's the one who helped me get all of these vegetables from the grocery store. The workers there told me I could have them all for free. Isn't that swell? I'm going to give them away to everyone." Vendetta tried multiple times to pull her head out from Charlotte's fairly large chest and sturdy hug until she finally accomplished. She desperately gasped for air like she ran the mile in seven seconds flat.

"**I am free…...I am finally free of your stupid boob hugs."**

"Boob hugs? What are those? Is it French?"

"**Forget it…...HAMSTER!"**

Grudge quickly appeared before her, throwing her limp body over his shoulder. He pushed Charlotte and the other surrounding high school kids out of the way. Vendetta needed to get to the infirmary...he wasn't sure if she would make it this time.

Mort howled with uncontrolled laughter. "That was pretty great huh Maggie?"

"It wasn't that great…"

"Aw come on, I know you're angry at Charlotte after what happened, but she didn't hurt you deliberately. Knowing her, she probably wasn't aware of the situation at all."

Maggie frowned and ate the last clam remaining on her tray. "I know, but still...people have been giving me weird looks all day."

"Since when did you care about what others think of you?"

"I don't know Mort. God help me!"

The scrawny nerd stood from his seat, picking up his empty tray. "I'm going to go get some vegetables. You want any?" Maggie traced unknown images on the plastic cafeteria table with her fingertip. "Nope." Mort turned away for his departure, "Ok then."

* * *

><p>"<strong>We have to take pointless notes on the first day?! How dumb is that?"<strong>

"Very dumb."

"**Whatever, I'm just not going to take them. The teacher can't make me."**

"Okay."

By the time lunch ended, Vendetta finally recovered from the unfortunate scene that took place earlier. It took several shots of CPR and defibrillation for the green-haired female to finally regain consciousness. Turns out she and her rodent companion have the same fifth period class as Maggie. And to her dismay, she had to be directly seated next to them.

"Ok students, now that we're finished taking notes, we're going to go over the basics of the lab. There are rules that need to be followed-"

"**Why do I have to follow such rules when I already know all about science? I am the only one on this entire planet who can create fiends." **Grudge grunted in agreement. Cold sweat dripped from Mr. Mulberry's forehead, his fingers trembling in fear. "Oh...yeah. Sorry, I forgot." Maggie could see the amusement on Vendetta's smug face. "**Do you want me to** _**help**_ **you remember next time?" **

"Uh no Vendetta. I won't forget ever again, I promise."

She snickered at how uneasy she was making everyone. "**Good. Now if you excuse me, I'll be reading my magazines. Continue your job on making these kids suffer." **The biology teacher quietly obeyed, and the kids remained silent.

_Period 5 was a chore._

Vendetta turned towards Maggie and scowled. "**You are no fun! I do not like you in the slightest."**

"Thanks for the reminder," she sighed. "And don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

* * *

><p><em>After Period 6, she wanted no more.<em>

Maggie knew that her last teacher of the day was Ms. Minty, the only teacher in Clamburg who isn't scared of Vendetta. From lots of experience of being a bystander, Maggie knew there was going to be trouble. And sitting next to her was a face she hadn't seen all summer: Malachi.

"Good day Maggie."

She rubbed her weary eyes and yawned, "Hello Malachi. It's been a while."

"Aye, it hath been."

"You're still weird as always. Summer break hasn't changed you one bit."

Malachi chuckled, "How could thee cometh with such a notion? Thou should'st know I don't resolve on changing." Maggie facepalmed. "Yeah...I'm surprised I'm even able to understand what you're saying."

The sound of newly clattered books was heard throughout the room. "Oh my buttery stars," Ms. Minty exclaimed. "My hands sure are slippery today. I better go pick these up." Vendetta cackled at her English teacher's misfortune.

"I have three periods with her…" Maggie uttered to her classmate. "This year is definitely going to be the worst."

Malachi frowned at the sorrow that filled Maggie's voice. "Don't be so heavy on thyself. Thou still hath thy boyfriend Marvin?" The young turquoise girl stiffened at his last sentence, her arms quivering. Shadows darkened her pale face, giving her a more disturbed appearance.

"We broke up."

Before the purple-haired teen could respond, Ms. Minty had already started today's lesson. "Alright my buttercups! I know this is the first day back to school in three months, but I already have an assignment for you all. But don't worry, it's going to be fun."

"**AHHHHHH! How dare you make us do this you bitch." **Vendetta whined.

"You better watch your sailor mouth deary, or you're going to detention."

"**I do not speak like that of a sailor!"**

"_Dear non-existent god, if you are in fact existing, please get me out of this nightmare." _Maggie thought aloud. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see where it came from. "Thou forgot to plead '_Amen'_." Malachi informed.

Maggie responded with a blank stare before lowering her head onto the desk and covering her face with her arms. He awkwardly pat her back, feeling remorse for his late actions. "I apologize Maggie."

"Your class work today will be a five-paragraph essay on how great your summer break was. If you don't finish it in class, it with become homework." Ms. Minty declared before passing out the essay outlines.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shhh thou must remain silent." Malachi hushed. "Thy teacher might hear."

"I don't care." Maggie sighed. Her mind came to a situation which seemed most rational.

Her newly raised hand caught Ms. Minty's unwavering eye. "Yes?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Of course my little duckling!"

Maggie rolled her eyes at her teacher's choice of nickname. She got up to leave in a hasty manner, not wanting to draw so much attention to herself. She didn't go unnoticed, because Vendetta yelled something at her. But so many ambiguous thoughts were cramped in her head that Maggie didn't even bother hearing the verbal attack.

* * *

><p>Her father's onion stand at the local park was about a twenty-five minute walk from Mu High School. It was a tendency for Maggie to ditch. The teachers were fully aware of her pattern of attendance, but they couldn't afford to expel her. With Vendetta's reign still present, it's been difficult to educate students. Everyone wanted to keep their jobs and continue earning wages.<p>

Maggie's dad didn't get off work till 6 o'clock, so it would be a while before the snack stand closed. "Hey pumpkin!"

"Hi dad!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

Maggie set her backpack down on top of the closest park bench table and sat down. "It got out early today." His disheartened expression told her that he wasn't fooled.

"Did that boy Marvin do anything to you? I knew he was trouble from the start."

The blue girl let out a groan, wishing she had stopped by beach instead. But she figured the conversation or topic couldn't be avoided. It is inevitable...it is...hopeless.

"No, he didn't do anything."

Maggie's father eyed her suspiciously in what felt like forever until he finally realized his daughter was telling the truth. "Well okay. But if something is bothering you, remember that you can always talk to me. I'm here for you."

Her hands felt clammy and blood was starting to rush to her head. "Thank you."

She went to make a departure when her father called, "Maggie, where are you going?"

"To the beach to write some poetry."

"Well make sure you come back by six." he replied. "And stay away from Vendetta's fiends."

Maggie responded with a sad chuckle and nodded. "You don't need to remind me so much dad. I'll be fine." And with that, she left for the fiend-infested beach. When she arrived, Maggie was very cautious to whether anyone or any fiend was in sight. She was absolutely certain she was the only one present.

She took off her black Mary Janes and knee-high socks to feel the cold damp sand between her toes. There were no seagulls squawking from afar and the violent sea was calm once again. This was the only place Maggie truly felt at ease. Regardless of her position, she felt like she was far far away from Clamburg.

No.

She can't be thinking such a positive things in a place and time like this. She should've learned her lesson by now. Reality is painful, twisted, and oh so pessimistic. Marion has tried a countless number of times to escape this damned town and has failed every time. What makes her think she ever could?

Maggie reached into the front pouch of her backpack and pulled out a pack of Marlboro and a lighter. She opened the tightly-condensed package and placed one brand new cigarette in her mouth. "Looks like it's come back to this." Maggie thought before lighting the tip.

"_I'm always picking up what I can't put down."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This is my first Making Fiends fanfiction so I want to know how I did. I've been really obsessed with the show so I needed to make a fanfiction. There aren't enough Making Fiends fics out there...boo hoo! Please favorite, follow, and review :)_**


End file.
